


Sentimental.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentimental is hard for Gavin until he meets Michael. (Fic of the day for 26.03.15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental.

**Author's Note:**

> LLLLLLLLLLLLLATE UPLOAD  
> you love me  
> i know it
> 
>  
> 
> ... prompt me? (tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com)

Gavin wasn’t a sentimental person. He didn’t like phrases like “I love you” –he rarely said it. It was mostly because they scared him. Those words meant commitment and Gavin was never sure he could ever meet someone he trusted that much. Gavin couldn’t even say them to his cat which he was sure probably hurt his feelings but Gavin just couldn’t. The words were weighted and Gavin wasn’t strong enough o carry them. He’d say them to his mother, of course but that was because it was an accepted thing to do. It didn’t matter if you loved your mother; it was expected of you to. If Gavin disappointed his mother, she was stuck with him regardless and he was sure she’d rather move the earth to help him rather than leave like most people would. So Gavin never said those words until Michael Jones came along.

 

 

Michael Jones had stole the words right from Gavin’s mouth barely months after they’d met. Gavin had been drunk albeit and he’d coughed and sputtered afterwards. Michael had looked at him funnily because he knew, had been told by Gavin himself, that those words weren’t something Gavin thought to throw around lightly. Gavin had swallowed his pride and bolted, well, stumbled away from his friend and down the apartment complex’s stairs. Gavin hadn’t had a ride, they’d booked a cab and he didn’t have money for another one for Michael had paid. He’d heard the other man call out but Gavin had ignored it. It had barely been minutes since he’d said those three words and he’d already disappointed someone. Gavin had barged into his little loft that night and slammed the door shut in attempt to hide from his mistake. In his bed, drunk off of his ass, Gavin had resolved to pack up and move that night.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The next morning a light rapping on the door awoke Gavin from his post-drinking/post-stupid mistake hangover. He’d groaned and begged them to leave but the noise persisted and Gavin realised he’d never get any sleep with this intruder. So Gavin stood, squared up his shoulders and breathed. It was the morning after – Gavin could hide his mistake under a layer of lies if he needed to (and he was sure he needed to). Gavin looked a mess too but he didn’t bother to change. This person had woke him up so it shouldn’t have been Gavin’s responsibility to change. He did stop and sort his hair out, if only a little, on his way to the door though.

 

 

Gavin wasn’t sure what to think when he saw Michael staring back at him. He had bags under his beautiful brown eyes from lack of sleep. Michael looked just as tired, if not more, than Gavin felt. He was wearing the same clothes from the night before bar the jacket that Gavin recognised as Geoff’s. In his hands Michael held two plates that were both filled with breakfast food.

“Geoff made these.” Michael had to clarify. His voice was scratchy and seemed unused.

“What are you doing here?” Gavin asked as though it was Michael’s fault everything happened the night before. He did blame him slightly for it was Michael’s fault that Gavin had (though he hated to admit it) fell for the man. Michael was an amazing, caring human being who deserved a whole new planet because this one simply wasn’t good enough for him in Gavin’s eyes.

“I couldn’t leave you after last night, that wasn’t fair of you to run off,” Michael accused with a hard stare, “but you slammed the door in my face.”

 

 

“So what then? You waited? This isn’t a Disney movie, Michael.” Gavin hissed even though he wished it off so he could just put on a damn shoe and be done with it.

“No,” Michael said softly, “I wanted to but Geoff and Griffon brought me inside. They set me up on their couch… I wanted to sleep but I couldn’t.” Michael explained.

“Then why are you still here? Go home.” Gavin told him firmly. Gavin couldn’t deal with this – Michael had to leave because he was supposed to. That was what those three words meant, they meant go away and never come back so that he couldn’t disappoint Michael anymore.

“No I want to stay and eat breakfast with you.” Michael said and he tried to tilt the plates invitingly. They did look good and Gavin was hungry.

“Fine.” Gavin snapped and he let Michael inside.

 

 

It wasn’t the first time Michael had come over and it showed when Michael went straight to the bed. Gavin watched as he sat down and carefully put their plates onto the bed. Gavin followed shortly after though he moved slow and cautiously as though Michael was a cat and Gavin was his prey.

“This is good.” Michael commented as he took a bite of his bacon. It was going cold for he’d been rapping on the door for an awful long time but still even time couldn’t ruin Geoff’s cooking.

“Yeah, it’s Geoff’s so…” Gavin added with a smile as he started to eat.

“I’m pretty sure he could cook a masterpiece in an easy bake oven.” Michael joked. Gavin laughed and that was all that Michael had wanted. It felt like forever since he’d seen Gavin’s smile though really he’d seen it a lot the night before. Michael didn’t want Gavin’s face to mirror the expression it had pulled shortly after he’d confessed his love. Speaking of that, Michael couldn’t just let it go.

“So,” Michael said around his food,” you love me?”

 

 

The way Michael said casually as though he was asking Gavin what he’d read in the paper hurt a little. This was a big deal to Gavin – it felt as though he was being laughed at and mocked. Though Michael looked up at him seriously and there wasn’t a hint of humour in his eyes. There didn’t seem to be disgust or judgement there either.

“I was drunk.” Gavin tried to weasel his way out of their conversation.

“It doesn’t matter.” Michael said.

“Then yeah, I guess.” Gavin said with a wave of his hand as though he was trying to brush it away like everything else. Michael frowned.

“You guess?” Michael questioned and why, why did he have to ask so much? Couldn’t he just accept or reject it and they could both move on.

“Yes, Michael – I guess. Why does it even matter?” Gavin groaned.

 

 

There was a pause. A lengthy, heart wrenching pause before Michael shrugged (fucking _shrugged_ Gavin cursed inside his head) and confessed,

“Because I feel the same way about you.” Michael said.

“Yeah, right.” Gavin laughed. This was all too ridiculous – perhaps he was in a Disney movie.

“Gavin, I love you.” Michael said and his voice caressed the words like they were the most precious of stones. Gavin’s breath caught in his throat and Michael looked at him across crumpled sheets and cold breakfast. Then there was less between them as Michael leaned forward and Gavin met him halfway because really, did he have any choice? Gavin would have never have guessed that someday those words, those damn weighted words, would have been returned to him. They didn’t feel like a weight anymore. They felt like a promise. It was a promise Gavin swore to keep.


End file.
